Mía
by Luriana
Summary: A Enrique Otegui sólo le importan dos cosas en la vida: El poder sobre las personas y Patricia Márquez.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, sólo una imaginación desesperada que se muere por salir**

 **Mia**

A Enrique Otegui sólo le interesan dos cosas en la vida:

El poder sobre las personas.

Patricia Márquez.

Y esta ultima la que no lo deja vivir, la que desde el día en que la conoció se volvió loco con sus ojos claros, su cabello rubio y su cuerpo tan perfecto e ideal.

Patricia Márquez, la hermana del ser que más odia en la vida, del desgraciado que volvió demente a su hermana e hizo lo que quiso con Galerías Velvet.

Pero no puede evitarlo, la lujuria se desborda cuando la ve caminar por las galerías con su ropa ajustada y su arrogancia exorbitante. Lo vuelve loco a tal grado que no le importa serle infiel a Bárbara una y otra vez embistiendo la asfixiante cadera de la menor de la familia Márquez.

Sin embargo no todo es sexo en su relación, eso Enrique lo sabe, pero no puede confesarse ante ella. Porque conociéndola se burlaría de él y no lo aceptaría. Pero la quiere, la necesita a su lado. Necesita su cinismo, su soberbia y su inteligencia. La ha visto quebrarse ante sus ojos y sólo desea abrazarla, pero ella se rehúsa a darle algo que no sea sus piernas abiertas en alguna oficina del edificio.

El día de la boda de esta con el imbécil de Alcocer, Enrique sintió un impulso enorme de mandar a la mierda a Bárbara, a Velvet e ir tras ella. Pero Patricia estaba decidida, la fortuna de los Alcocer era lo que necesitaba y la dejaría, le daría la libertad para que consiguiera lo que él no podía darle pues él no era el idiota de Valentín, aunque sabía que a Patricia le causaba repulsión pues una mujer de su carácter y sus impulsos sexuales no sentía si no otra cosa que asco al besar al dueño de las joyas.

La conocía muy bien.

Miró a Bárbara partir y su orgullo se sintió quebrado al ver que su esposa lo dejaba por otro hombre. Cosa que Patricia le hizo ver horas más tarde, también ella sabía lo que él pensaba en cada segundo. Y sabía que la deseaba nuevamente, incluso con más intensidad.

Y entonces, todo el deseo que durante un año reprimió por los matrimonios fingidos de ambos, vuelve. Vuelve con más intensidad, con una Patricia que no pierde oportunidad de seducirlo. Y así es durante los próximos años, pero cada vez con más potencia. Pues ella se divierte con él, le gusta verlo con los ojos llenos de deseo, con un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna y decidido a poseerla. Pero no puede, pues ella camina de la mano de Valentín siendo la señora digna de un Alcocer.

Ella sabe que lo tiene a su disposición pero no quiere arriesgarse, también es orgullosa y no se doblegará con lo que siente hacia él, pero Enrique sabe que tampoco puede dejarla y que ese hijo que espera no es del su esposo, si no suyo, porque aunque Patricia haya tenido relaciones con Valentín en contadas ocasiones, de la única persona que podría tener un hijo es de él pues sólo en su oficina la rubia se retuerce de placer clavándole las uñas en la espalda y gimiendo en su oído.

Esa conexión con nadie más la tiene.

Pero está imposibilitado, la señora Alcocer le acaba de anunciar a su esposo que está embarazada, que serán padres. Y Enrique posiblemente lo aceptaría si no estuviera seguro de que ese hijo es suyo y que Patricia no es feliz con ese hombre por más millonario que sea. Así que no lo duda, en cuanto tiene una posibilidad termina con la vida de Valentín, jala el gatillo desesperado sin pensar en las consecuencias, pensando únicamente en Patricia y en su hijo.

Ve a Patricia llorar, está le reclama que arruinó su vida y él nuevamente sólo quiere abrazarla y decirle que se vayan juntos. Pero su maldito orgullo no lo deja, así que le dice a ella que se lo pida, la mayor estupidez que ha dicho, pues Patricia no pide a ella le dan las cosas y ella tampoco le rogará aunque su vida esté destruida.

Al final se decide, no puede más han sido años ocultándolo, casi una década sintiéndose desgraciado en un matrimonio que no tenía sentido, seis años en los que ha visto a Patricia en brazos de otro y tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos.

—A nosotros no nos gusta lo normal—le dice Patricia segundos antes de tomar su boca.

La arrincona en la pared, acaricia sus piernas y la atrae a su miembro que está listo para entrar en ella, le besa el cuello y desesperado la carga obligándola a que abra las piernas para sujetarla mejor. La lleva hasta el sofá donde la despoja de su ropa, lugar que ya compartirán siempre, la llena de besos y la hace suya una vez más.

Porque no importaba cual fuera la situación, Patricia Márquez siempre había sido suya y él había sido de ella. Porque ahora no estaban seguros que les depararía el destino sin Velvet, con una investigación en su contra por asesinato, pero estaban dispuestos a empezar de cero, no como una pareja normal porque ya habían descubierto que eso no se les daba pero sobretodo no los excitaba a volverlos locos. Si no como ellos, como una Márquez y un Otegui que no cumplían el prototipo de cuentos de hadas, pero si la complicidad anhelada para el futuro que ambos querían formar.

* * *

 _NA: No se si alguien este leyendo esto, pero si sí les agradezco y les agradecería mucho su opinión._

 _Más que Ana/Alberto/Cristina o Clara/Mateo, a mi la relación que me tuvo cautivada desde la primera temporada fue la de Enrique/Patricia, tan desgraciados que sólo ellos dos se entendían._

 _Este fue un pequeño relato de lo que se siente Enrique por Patricia y que su orgullo no le deja expresar._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
